The Chosen Undead
by KathrynD1993
Summary: An Undead warrior sets out on pilgrimage to fulfill the prophecy and become the Chosen Undead.
1. Chapter 1: Escaping The Undead Asylum

**The Chosen Undead**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dark Souls or any of its contents. **Rating: **T for now. **Summary: **The Chosen Undead escapes the Undead Asylum. **Authors Note: **Well I finally managed to finish Dark Souls or complete the main story at least. Anyway as a fan of the game I wanted to write something. I'm not entirely sure what this is or where it will go. It isn't completely lore friendly, I know that will anger some people but I love being able to toy with things. If you read please enjoy and forgivepoor spelling and grammar.** Thank you :)**

**Chapter One: Escaping The Undead Asylum**

Locked in the Undead Asylum only the screams of hollows broke the silence. Water dripped onto the Undead from the moss-covered stone ceiling above, she shuffled in her dank prison cell.

It wouldn't be long now before she too was hollow; she could no longer remember her name, past or purpose. All had slowly slipped away from memory as her humanity faded. She would become like them; wandering and weeping with no will power to do anything else once all her sanity was finally gone, she too would be hollow. This was the fate of all those who became infected with the undeath and were burdened with the Darksign. Then again becoming hollow would allow death to be granted, a mercy compared to sitting in the cell waiting for the world to come to an end.

The Undead sat back against the clammy stone wall and stared at the moldy roof above her. She had gave up, trying escape was pointless; she could not even get out of her cell never mind defeat the demon that guarded the asylum door. Closing her eyes a almost peaceful slumber took over...

The stones crashed into the watery cell as the ceiling gave way, murky water splashing over the undead as a lifeless body smashed into the ground. Light poured in, the airless room now having life breathed into it. A knight clad in shining untarnished silver armor watched her as she watched him. The Undead wanted to speak but couldn't; it had been to long since she had last used her own voice.

It didn't matter the knight was gone by the time the undead had got onto her feet. Her withered body was no longer used to movement after remaining still for so long. Creaking over the undead began to inspect the decayed body that had landed in her cell. A key was on its possession. She looked over to the iron gate that held her, Could it be? At the rusted iron gate she stood hesitant before pushing the key into the lock. It didn't turn at first but with force the stiff lock rotated. Pushing the gate open the undead had new found hope to drive her.

The Undead pushed through the asylum, the hollows seemed docile and did not interfere as she attempted her escape. After ascending a ladder the undead found herself outside, she longed to be human and feel the sun rays on her face, the gentle breeze caressing her cheeks again.

A sword that poked out from the ground, ash at its base caught her attention, A bonfire? A scrawny rotten hand reached out and kindled the nearly absent flame. She hadn't escaped but now she had a place to rest and that gave her some strength.

The undead looked over at the large heavy doors, the demon resided in there guarding the exit should one be fortunate enough to escape from their cell. She rose from the warmth of the fire. Even though taking on the demon would surely end in death she had to try.

Opening the large doors took all her strength, as the creaked open her empty sockets searched from the demon. The creature was no where to be seen yet she could feel foot steps beneath her making the ground shudder. Quietly the undead entered, the exit was directly opposite tempting her to make a dash but her better judgement had her tiptoe round the sides, weaving in and out of gold pots.

It wasn't long before the demon reared its ugly head. It leapt down from at ledge high above, the vibrations knocking the undead back into the pots, the golden vases smashing under her weight. Jagged shards tore through her tattered leather armor, cutting into her flesh. The undead ignored the pain and quickly rose to her feet, rolling just before the demons great hammer slammed down crushing anything underneath.

No use fighting, have to run. The undead kept avoiding the demons swings, thankfully he was slow but he still pursued her viciously. She found herself becoming fatigued when she noticed two torches outside of a gate on the far side. Clumsily the undead made a dash, her thin frame slipping between the demons muscular legs. It roared in frustration, swinging its hammer furiously in a desperate attempt to end the undead. Luckily the undead managed to slip through relatively unscathed and flimsy gate closing behind her. She inhaled deeply before moving deeper into the asylum.

Soon she found the knight named Oscar who had rescued her, now gravely wounded and dying the undead heard him out. He told the undead of the prophecy that one day the chosen undead would escape from the asylum and undertake pilgrimage to ring the bells of awakening and bring end to the Lords reigning in a new age of Fire or Dark. The knight told the undead that if she could escape this place that she could very well be the champion.

The undead listened intently, she didn't know what to make of it all. In truth she hadn't though about what she was going if she actually escaped the asylum. He gifted her estus flasks and wished her well, advising her to leave before he too turns hollow.

The undead did so and found herself going higher up into the asylum. Perhaps she should have took his life and then his sword, after all it would have been a mercy. Further up she found hollows, not like the ones outside her cell. These hollows attacked her, swinging their broken sword hilts and trying to rain arrows upon her. The undead dodged the clumsy attempts taking whatever they had to offer for herself. By the time she reached the ledge where the demon leapt down from she had a sword, a small battered round shield and a bow with some arrows in a worn quiver. It wasn't much but it would have to do.

The undead peaked over the edge, the demon stood directly beneath her guarding the door. She quietly placed the shield down next to her trying not to alert the demon; it wouldn't do her any good against such a large creature and she didn't want to know if its small wings could lift it off the ground. Taking her sword in both hand the Chosen Undead plunged down, the blade slicing into the demons thick flesh.

It roared as the blade ripped through the skin, sticking into its neck blood now pouring from the large gash. Grabbing the undead the demon threw her thin frame across the room now lifting its hammer ready to crush her. The chosen undead acted quickly, rolling out of the way and equipping her bow. She began to loose arrows aiming for the demons eyes hoping to blind it. The demon swung its great hammer smashing the pillar that separated it and the undead. Skillfully she moved thanks to muscle memory, evading its mighty swings putting distance between herself and the creature. She continued to loose more arrows, the wooden arrows barely piercing its hide as her supply began to dwindle. The undead made her arrows count, one successfully hitting the demon in the eye. It let out a shriek of agony droppings its hammer now frantically trying to remove the arrow. The undead made her choice, dropping her bow lunged at the demon scaling its meaty hide reaching for her sword that was still embedded in its flesh. The demon tried to grab her, its large clawing ripping threw her armor like paper. The undead cried out as the pain hit making one last desperate grab for her sword. Grabbing the handle she pulled with her full weight the blade slicing down the demons back, blood covering her as she continued to pull the blade. She landing on her back and looked up, the demon staggered before its lifeless body hit the ground, a key falling from thick rope chain around its neck.

The undead struggled to her feet, snatching the key from the blood soaked ground next to the demons corpse. She looked at the corpse and felt a sense of achievement. Stepping closer to the body a sprite small and black flew from the body, a humanity no less. The Chosen Undead captured it in her hand absorbing the creature into her body.

The Chosen Undead started to feel human again as opened the exit to the asylum. Outside the air felt crisp and fresh although the smell of death and despair still lingered. She looked around, the asylum sat upon a mountain there seemed no way to leave. The Undead followed the eroded path to the edge, a drop awaited.

In the distance the Undead could see a bird, a crow flying towards her. She braced herself unsure what to do. The large crow swooped in and snatched her up in its talons taking her away from the Undead Asylum.

The Chosen Undead remained still until the bird dropped her down next to a bonfire in the middle of what seemed to be ruins. The crow flew off and perched itself on a wall near by.

Her eyes scanned the premises, a pale skinned warrior with dark hair sat comfortably on a grass covered wall, his sword and shield place down next to him.

The Chosen Undead approached him with caution, "W-Where-", She cleared her throat, "Where am I?"

"This is Lordan, this lovely place you are in is known as Firelink Shrine." His voice rang with sarcasm.

"What are you doing here?" She shuffled awkwardly becoming aware of her hollowed appearance.

"Waiting for my hollowing." He replied harshly. "You ask an awful lot of questions for an Undead."

The Chosen Undead thought back to the knight and what he had told her, "Do you know anything about the bells of awakening?"

"Hmm brave one are you? One bell sits up high in a tower in Undead Burg. The other sits below ground deep in the pus filled Blighttown."

"I don't suppose thou would take me too the bells."

The warrior gave a dark chuckle, "I'm not going back to Blighttown or back to the city of undead. Besides why ring the bells hmm? What happens afterwards?"

The Undead looked down, did not know but what else was she going to do; wait to go hollow or for the world to end? No this was the first she had felt alive in a long time, it was worth holding onto. "Thank you for your time, warrior."

The Undead turned on her heels and returned to the bonfire. She reached a hand out and kindled the flame, kneeling she offered her humanity and reversed her hollowing.

The Chosen Undead skin changed to a light pink, soft to the touch. The tattered leather armor filling out and clinging to her as the flesh came back to her decayed body. Short chestnut locks fell messy around her heart shaped face. Brown eyes danced with life as blue lips flushed dark pink.

The human sat cross legged in front of the fire finally able to feel the warmth. It occurred to her, the purpose she sought was right in front of her. She would become the Chosen Undead all fulfill the prophecy. Her first task; find and ring the bells of awakening.


	2. Chapter 2: Sun Seeking and Bell Ringing

**The Chosen Undead**

**Chapter Two: Sun Seeking and Bell Ringing**

**Rating: **T

**Pairing:** None

**In This Chapter: **The Chosen Undead meets Solaire and Lautrec. Together they ring the first bell.

**Authors Note: **Well I'm still not sure if I'm going to continue this but I enjoyed writing this chapter. I'm not good with action unfortunately - which considering the game Dark Souls is this story will prove a challenge for me. Please forgive spelling errors and poor grammar. **Thank you and enjoy :)**

**Chapter Two: Sun Seeking and Bell Ringing**

The Undead left the safety of Firelink Shrine and journeyed to the city only known as Undead Burg. It was aptly named.

Undead Burg, once a place people had perhaps called home, it was now over run with undead. Undead who had turned fully hollow and now attacked trespassers relentlessly. With an exception being an undead merchant, who although spoke as he was sane, looked like his hollowing was imminent.

They traded, he gave her a key to open the residences in the lower burg in exchange for souls she had collected from her fellow undead. The Merchant then provided her with a bow and some arrows, with her promising she would return to him with more precious souls. The way the Undead saw it was the merchant would soon be dead anyway even if she did not plan on returning... Perhaps she should have killed him, out of mercy if nothing else.

She had managed to recover armor from a fallen knight. To the Undead's surprise she felt no guilt looting his corpse, after all he no longer had use for it. Even though the armor was battle worn it was certainly better than the tattered leather she had. She equipped the full set from the helm to the boots; she still felt surprisingly light.

Despite having rather protective armor, it had been a great struggle for the Undead to reach the bridge. She had nearly fallen several times to the menacing undead, they overwhelmed her in numbers. A black knight had threatened to crush her, she felt no shame in fleeing from the once-proud knight of Gwyn. With the wild knocked out of her sails and feeling like giving up, it took a great deal of effort for the Undead to force herself to continue.

I can't be far from the Bell of Awakening now... The comfort in the though was quickly diminished by the Taurus demon roaring from a top its tower.

The Taurus demon leapt down from its tower opposite the Undead, the ground quaking beneath it.

Through the quakes the Undead equipped her bow and began to fire arrows; she did not want to get up close and personal to the chaos demon.

The Taurus demon dashed forward, the arrows nipping at its flesh only fueling its rage. It raised it's great axe content on crushing its enemy.

This isn't going to work. The Undead turned quickly on her heels, one swing from the axe and it was all over. The Undead's keen eyes spotted a ladder, she took no time ascending to the top. Perhaps I can plunge down... She disposed of the two crossbow wielding undead who had made home and put her plan into action.

The Taurus demon roared in frustration as it watched its prey escape out of view. Its golden eyes looked up to the tower, the Undead was still out of sight. Bending its powerful legs it prepared to jump.

Unsheathing her sword, the Undead took a leap of faith off the edge. Wielding her sword in both hands she brought it down on to the Taurus demon. The blade ripped through the soft patch resting between its two massive horns. Using her weight she forced the blade deeper in, blood now gushing over the Undead as the blade penetrated into the demons skull. Unable to hold on any longer the Undead let go, falling to the blood soaked ground.

The Taurus demon staggered back, still wielding its massive axe. Blood obscured it's vision as it tried to swing for it's enemy in one last ditch demon blindly swung for the Undead, the warrior rolling out of the way. The demon stepped back again, now at the edge of the bridge. Under the demons weight the weakened stones at the edge of the bridge gave way, crumbling to dust.

The warrior breathed a sigh of relief as the demon vanished off the edge to its death. Claiming the souls and humanity for her own she pushed forward towards the Undead Parish.

The Undead watched the man from the ledge above. He wasn't hollow; she could see the pink flesh of his hand. Just because he was human didn't mean he could be trusted. The Undead descended the stairs and approached cautiously, ready to fight or flee.

Solaire heard the footsteps and turned to face the cause. "Ah, hello! You don't look hollow, far from it."

The woman clad in bloodstained armor remained silent, still keeping distance between them.

Solaire bowed trying to put her at ease, "I am Solaire of Astora, an adherent of the Lord of Sunlight."

"What brings you here?" The woman's voiced sounded hoarse.

"Now that I am Undead, I have come to this great land - the birthplace of Lord Gwyn, to seek my very own sun."

The Undead remained silent, had he become undead? She couldn't fathom why a person would do such a thing.

"...Do you find that strange? Well, you should. No need to hide your reaction. I get that look all the time." Solaire gave a hearty laugh.

The Undead felt more at ease, he seemed genuine if his actions were somewhat questionable. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"So I haven't scared you off? Good. My lady, do you by chance seek to ring the Bells of Awakening?"

The Undead pondered how she should answer. She chose answer honestly, "Yes."

Solaire smiled under his helm, "I have a proposition for you, my lady. The way I see it, our fates appear to be intertwined. In a land brimming with hollows, could that really be mere chance? So what do you say, why do we not help one another on this lonely journey?"

The Undead couldn't afford to turn away a potential ally, "I would be most grateful for your assistance, Knight of Astora."

"If you don't mind I would like to stay a bit longer and gaze at the sun. The sun is a wondrous body. Like a magnificent father. If only I could be so grossly incandescent."

The Undead joined him and basked in the suns warm, comforting rays.

"You never told me your name." Solaire observed.

"I don't remember it." The Undead sighed. The frustration of not being able to remember her past was gone. She didn't feel anything now, there was no point trying to recover the memories of who she once was. She doubted very much she would still be the same person.

"That is a shame. Not to worry, my lady."

"Are you ready to leave?" The Undead grew impatient, she wanted have returned to Firelink before night fall.

"Yes. We should be wary; the undead in the parish at not like the ones down here." Solaire informed her, equipping himself with his sword and shield.

The two knights journeyed forward towards the Undead Parish, Solaire proving himself to be more that capable as he took down enemies with his glowing sunlight spears.

The Undead was grateful for his help although she did not voice the full extent of her gratitude. She couldn't have foreseen herself making it this far on her own.

The Undead Parish was an eery place, it was an imposing structure, the tower piercing the grey sky above. Like the rest of Undead Burg it stank of death and made even fearless warriors have hairs stand on the back of their necks. Balder Knights had made their home, fending off intruders who dared stepped inside.

Solaire and the Undead lured the Knights out one at a time. The Undead backstabbing with her new found long sword while Solaire drew their attention by bashing on his shield. Once they dealt with the Knight they moved upstairs, not before quickly snatching a fire keeper soul off a corpse guarded by a heavy knight. After nearly being slain by hollows and a channeler Solaire and the Undead continued on ward.

They came across a Knight named Lautrec who hailed from Carim. He had been locked in a cell, the Knight clad in gold simply waited his Hollowing.

The Undead had bore ill feeling towards Lautrec, she couldn't describe it other than he gave her a bad vibe. A feeling alone was not enough to justify leaving him trapped in a cell at the mercy of the undead. Reluctantly she release him in exchange for his assistance.

Lautrec agreed, stating however that he had his own mission and that they shouldn't be greedy with their reward. He didn't elaborate any further and neither Solaire or the Undead questioned.

The unlikely trio ascended to the top of the parish, they emerged on the roof. Sun rays broke through the grey sky making Solaire and the Undead both share a small smile.

Lautrec scowled, it was unlikely the area was not guarded, yet he couldn't see anyone or anything.

The gargoyle cracked to life, dust and rock crumbling around it. It emitted a shriek, its large stone wings lifting it into the air. It came flew towards the three knights, readying its halberd for a swing.

"I'll distract it! Aim for the tail!" Solaire fired a sunlight spear, it hit breaking a chunk of stone away, the gargoyle still leapt forward.

Lautrec and the Undead circled the stone creature so they were behind it.

Lautrec used the curve of his daggers to grab the large tail, his sheer strength holding it in place. "Now Undead!"

Stone shattered as the Undead brought her sword down on the stone tail.

The gargoyle shrieked with rage as its tail broke away. A swing of its halberd sent Solaire backwards, crashing close to the edge of the roof.

Silly knight trying to play hero to a fair maiden... Lautrec almost let a chuckle escape his lips.

"Solaire! Arghhh!" The Undead threw herself towards the gargole, chipping away chunks of stone with her sword.

Another gargoyle joined the fray, flames licking Lautrec and the Undead as it shrieked.

"I'll handle this one!" Lautrec turned his attention to the gargoyle spewing flames; his armor could handle the heat.

Solaire stirred, he could still hear his brave companions fighting. Sword in hand he rose to his feet, still disorientated.

The Undead attempt to block the halberd as it came crashing down on top of her. The halberd hooked the sword ripping it from her gasp. The gargoyle raised its halberd ready to crush its enemy.

A sunlight spear shattered the gargoyle heads just before the halberd came crashing down.

The Undead scampered away grabbing her sword and turned to set her sights on the last gargoyle.

Lautrec was fairing well against the gargoyle, that was until a roof tile gave way. The Knight from Carim slipped backwards, rolling down the roof and slipping off the edge. He sunk his dagger in, finding himself now clinging to the roof for dear life.

Solaire charged through the gargoyles flames with his shield raised.

The Undead ran to the edge and grabbed Lautrec, heaving him back on to the roof. "Don't think you're getting away that easy."

Lautrec gave a dark chuckle, "I wouldn't dream of it. What do you say we help the Knight of Astora out?"

The three of them made quick work of the already weakened gargoyle, all felt relief and a sense of achievement.

Once at the top the Undead allowed Solaire to ring the bell. It rang through out the full town and down to Firelink shrine where the crest fallen warrior sat.

"Well, I'll be damned." The Crestfallen chuckled in disbelief leaning back, perhaps there was more to than waiting to become hollow.


End file.
